Past TCS Events
Past TCS Events 18 October 2012 at 4PM in 3201 Hart Hall for a lecture by Stathis Gourgouris. NegativWobblyland on November 1st at the Art Annex (TCS Building) Poet, Musician, Visual Artist Yan Jun March 10th, 2011 Rich Remsberg February 9th, 2011 "Mining the Archives for Music, Photos and Motion Pictures" Professor R.L. Rutsky will give a talk "The Concept of Technology" on January 20th. Travor Paglen January 13th, 2011 Evan Parker and Joel Ryan concert and workshop on October 11, 2010 Director Liz Canner and her movie "Orgasm Inc" April 9, 2010 Workshops and concert by Rudresh Mahanthappa, Mark Dresser, and Gerry Hemingway February 19, 2010 Kal Spelletich, Live interactive Robot Sculpture and Machine Art October 1, 2009 John Davis, Experemental Film/Video with Love SoundSynthesis October 6, 2009 Steve Rhodes, Activisim on the Social Networks October 8, 2009 Bryan Boyce, Digital Video Collage and Political Satire October 13, 2009 Gerry Fialka, Pixel vision Exponent of Mcluhan's Law of Media October 15, 2009 Erik Davis, Contemporary Cyberculture and Critic October 27, 2009 Ben Wood, Digital Video Intervention Artist October 29, 2009 David Cox, Video Game Historian and Urban Futurist November 3, 2009 Molly Hankwitz, Locative Media and Hybrid Architecture November 5, 2009 John "Wobbly" Leidecker, Sound Artist and Electronic Music Historian November 10, 2009 Rick Prelinger, Media Archivist and Access Advocate Tuesday November 17, 2009 Chris Carlsson, Radical Author and Sustainability Activist, November 19, 2009 Bob Ostertag's concert on Tuesday, April 7th,2009 Co-sponsored by TCS, Rick Prelinger Wednesday April 8th,2009 John Cameron Mitchell Monday February 23, 2009 at 7PM Director Nadia Kamel presents "Salata Baladi":Friday March 13th,2009 Paper Tiger Reads Paper Tiger Television: February 21st,2009 Walid Raad: Monday January 14th,2009 Actor, Writer, Director and Producer John Cameron Mitchell: Monday January 14th,2009 KPFA on the Air at the Varsity Theater on: June 4, 2007 You are invited to Technocultural Studies opening on: June 7th, 2007 TCS is proud to announce our faculty member Bob Ostertag will perform at the San Francisco International film Festival on April 26 through May 10, 2007. Please find our more by visitinghttp://fest07.sffs.org/films/film_details.php?id=102 A presentation by Adam Burke of Pixar: May 9, 2007 Andy Bichlbaum + Ali Janka: April 24, 2007 Motion And Interaction Designer Garson Yu: February 1, 2007 at CSU Chico. Journalist and photographer David Bacon talk on his book "Communities Without Borders": January 31, 2007 2006 TCS Holiday Party: December 7, 2006 Fred Frith: May 15, 2006 Whole Earth Conference: May 8, 2006 Emily Thompson "Effecting Sound: The Production and Meaning of Incidental Sound in the American Film Industry 1925-1930" : April 24, 2006 Concert by Mark Dresser, Myra Melford, Bob Ostertag and David Wellel: April 29, 2006 DJ Martin Tickle & VJ Warren Stringer: April 12, 2006 Archivist, writer and filmmaker Rick Prelinger: February 21, 2006 A course with John Rose: February 15 - February 19, 2006 Lynn Hershman Leeson: February 14, 2006 People like us / Semiconductor: November 11, 2005 Michael Chorost: November 2, 2005 Christa Sommerer and Laurent Mignonneau: October 25, 2004 Matmos and Monica Youn: November 12, 2004 KDRT: May 26, 2004 Low Power Radio Event Open House: May 18, 2004 Machiko Kusahara: May 5, 2004 "Life with Ketai: Culture of Japanese 'Almighty' Wireless Phone" Micha X. Peled: May 6, 2004 "Making Social-Issue Documentaries for Mainstream TV: The Art, The Craft, and The Pitfalls of Generating Public Debate" Jesse Drew: April 1, 2004 "Technopranks: Carving out a message in electronic space" Arthur and Marilouise Kroker: March 1, 2004 Rebecca Solnit: March 4, 2004 "The Ghost Dance and Other Technologies of the 1870s" Douglas Kahn: January 29, 2004  "Atmospheric Signals as Musical Cosmos" Steina Vasulka/Scott Arford: January 29, 2004 Bob Ostertag/Pierre Hébert: January 27, 2004 "Between Science and Garbage" Center for Image Processing and Integrated Computing: December 4, 2003 Frances Dyson: November 6, 2003 "Knowing in the data-sphere" Vicki Bennett: People Like Us: Nov 17, 2003 "We Edit Life" Beat Conference: October 3-4, 2003 Carolyn de la Pena: October 2, 2003 "Turning Black Skin White: Reading Race and Technology in the X-ray Experiments of 1903" House of Dust: May, 2003